Full Moon Eternal
by Theralus Dramaturge
Summary: One teen falls into a world he may never escape.
1. Prologue

_"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." _  
><em> ― Mae West<em>

__All was quiet. The halls of the school stood barren, save one teenaged boy. He stood at a menacing 6' 1", weighing slightly over 300 lbs., and he was hearing indistinct, whispering voices. Theralus stared down the hall, stricken with fear. He had heard of people hearing voices in the most awkward places, and their stories never ended well. He gave his chestnut brown hair a run-through with his fingers, which slightly calmed him.

The voices stopped for a moment, and he felt the feeling come back to his legs. He walked down the hall, took a left, and went into the boys' restroom. He took a brief look around, and took three brisk steps towards the sink. He looked in the mirror, and studied his eyes for a moment. His eyes were his best feature, hands down. They were the most relaxed blue, showered with flecks of a yellowish green, and the pupil was surrounded by a solid ring of hazel.

He began to run warm water in the sink. He knew that a few quick splashes to the face would calm him. After doing so, he gazed into the mirror once more, and shouted in terror. Now, his eye sockets were as barren and dark as the abyss.


	2. Chapter 1

Theralus awoke in a cold sweat. He had seen that very image before, but it still managed to scare the piss out of him every time. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It read 3:46 a.m. He rolled over and groaned loudly. The night terrors always struck him at the same time, every night. He pondered for a moment the meaning of these happenings, but decided against any more thought. He had a big day ahead, and he needed his sleep more than anything.

* * *

><p>He walked into the school the next morning feeling less like himself. He saw his friend Robin eagerly awaiting his arrival.<p>

"Morning Ralus. How did you sleep?" she inquired.

"It was okay. I got my eight hours." he lied.

"Stop lying to me, you bastard."

"Night terrors got me again. Same time, too." He looked down at her, and held his arms open for a hug.

Robin gratefully walked to him, and accepted his offer for a loving embrace. The minute girl didn't appear to be a freshman in high school, but when she spoke, she seemed years ahead of her appearance. Robin only stood roughly 4'9", and she had feathered, dirty blonde hair. She dressed in all dark colors, spoke her mind often, and wasn't afraid to fight someone over chocolate. "Do you know why they're bothering you, Ralus?"

"No clue. Watch out. Here comes James."

"Why do you have a problem with him?"

"Don't you remember last year?"

* * *

><p>Theralus walked into 1st period Science and saw Dana sitting in James's lap, giggling. He felt his blood begin to warm up, the bright red color filling his cheeks as he sat down across the room. He chose a spot next to Elizabeth Simpson, the prettiest girl in the 8th grade. She could have had any guy she wanted, except for James. She envied Dana for being able to flirt with him like that.<p>

"Why, hello Theralus. What compelled you to sit beside me?" she asked politely.

"I need you to look underneath the table Dana's at, and tell me if you see anything suspicious. Okay?"

"No problem."

Theralus stared at James. He reminded him too much of his father. His abusive, drunken, narcissistic father. "First he insults me behind my back, and now he wants to flirt with my girl? He's about to learn a hard lesson if what I think is happening is happening."

"What do you think is happening?"

"She's giving him and handjob, isn't she?"

"Yes."

The one word sent Theralus into a blind fury. He felt molten blood coursing through his mind, causing his vision to fade to red. All of his muscles in his arms seized up and relaxed repeatedly. The only thing he was able to guide himself by was the sound of James's voice. He found his way to James.

"What the hell do you...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelped James. "Put me down!"

Theralus choke slammed James into the lab table and began choking him with both hands. He felt James starting to relax and he released his grip on his throat. Theralus immediately went to work punching the winded boy in the face. He was no match for three hundred plus pounds of force behind each blow. James's nose snapped with one blow, and he lost four teeth from the next.

By this time, Dana had already ran for the school's resource officer. He arrived shortly with backup. It took three officers and a stun gun to stop Theralus. After he was unconscious, they dragged him out of the school and detained him. He spent four hours in a jail cell, waiting for his mother to come bail him out. He faced assault charges, but was found innocent due to lack of evidence. Theralus and James still bore a deep hatred for each other, and it had endured for over a year now.

* * *

><p>"Hey fuckers!" said James happily. He always had to be the one to swear uncontrollably. Theralus denied him a second look.<p>

"So Robin, how's the new book coming along?" Theralus questioned.

"Robin, give me a hug. I need it."

"Fine, James," said Robin,"but Ralus and I are trying to talk here." She stood up and hugged him quickly and sat back down.

Even though the hug meant nothing, Theralus knew that James had an alterior motive to hugging Robin. He felt the spark of jealousy run through him as it always did, the old hate for James beginning to rise up again.


	3. Chapter 2

_Fifth Period; Later that_ _day_

For Theralus, the first few periods of the day flew by in a blur of numbers, words, and lectures. His mind didn't focus like he normally wanted it to, but instead, it kept flashing back to when James hugged Robin. His vision flashed red every time his brain forcibly summoned the memory. He sat in fifth period, hands in his pockets, his fingers lightly running around the outline of the key chain Robin had presented to him for Christmas. She had given to him as a joke, simply because Theralus chose the brightest colors for his shoelaces. She had written,"_The laces may be plain, but it's from me, so it's cool._" around the outer edge of it, and on the toe, she had scrawled something that made Theralus smirk every time he read it. "_I love you, Ralus! ^-^_" He removed his hands from his pockets just as the second bell rang for lunch.

* * *

><p>The hall had overflown with students, and they were nothing less than vicious. Lunch was not something a high school student was willing to wait for. After being deprived of the ability to eat whenever you want for six hours, your body gives you an extra push to get your ass out of the hall, down to the lunchroom, and in line. Theralus had been one of the first to make it to the cafeteria, but instead of getting in line, he leaned his back up against the wall, and waited. He didn't dare get in line before Robin joined him, or his life would cease to have ever existed. He closed his eyes, and began to wait.<p>

He was sharply punched in the ribs. "Oh great," he thought. "She's here to wake me up." He opened his eyes, massaged his ribs, and looked down slightly at Robin.

She hid her face up to her eyes with her fists. "I'm sowwy..."

He grinned. "It's okay. Let's get something to eat." They took their place in line.

Theralus rested his back against the wall again, and slowly scanned the room. He saw no sign of James, or any other threat. So, naturally, he drifted off slightly.

* * *

><p>His mind filled with visions of an evergreen forest, all light concealed under the shroud of night. He was running, and gaining speed at a tremendous rate. Trees were flying by in his field of vision, and he was closing in on a shadowy figure. Theralus noticed that the figure stood 6'1" as he did, and what shone through the darkness brought his fears to fruition. He saw a set of calm blue eyes, showered with flecks of yellowish green, and with pupils surrounded by a ring of hazel.<p>

Theralus thought that all major blood vessels in his head were going to burst. His mind was screaming at his body to run. His thoughts calmed just enough to hear snarling coming from the host of his thoughts. "_ I'm in the mind of a beast! I have NO CONTROL!_"

He willed his body to run but it was no use. The beast had closed the gap between it and him. It rose to its full height, a full foot over Theralus's head. Theralus saw it look down at a clawed hand before it drew back to full extent of the creature's arm. The claws were hurled at full force towards Theralus's head. His thoughts roared, "_MOVE, YOU GODDAMN STUPID SON OF A BITCH! RUN!_"

White-hot pain flashed throughout Theralus's body. The creature had struck him so hard that his body went flying a full ten feet away from its original standing position. As his body lay in the dirt, Theralus was experiencing everything his body was. The pain, the impact of hitting the ground, and the feeling that his end was inevitable.

The beast looked down at his hand. A sickly green liquid mixed with blood dripped from the claws that had wrecked his face. "_ Poison..." _thought Theralus. It must've been paralytic, for the only thing moving on his body was his eyes. They trembled in their sockets, trying to escape so they would not have to witness the slaughter that was about to occur.

The beast sprinted to the body, knelt down on all fours, and bit Theralus's right leg. The pain immediately caused his vision to darken. He witnessed the pain spread from his leg to his head in a matter of seconds, for all the muscles were contracting and expanding all at the same time, sending his body into a full-on spastic seizure. He only saw this much before he began to lose consciousness.

As he began to slip, he heard an ominous voice say, "_ The Circle will come for you, and you must join them."_

* * *

><p>Theralus awoke on the floor of the cafeteria, winded, and with four coarse, red scars on the right side of his face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A note:<em>

_I finished writing with the intent of posting chapter 3 afterwards, but it's not possible right now._

_I'd like to wish a happy birthday to Sybil Syx. Be sure to** flood her inbox with messages**._

_ Love,_  
><em> Theralus<em>

_P.S.: You're welcome, Syx._


	4. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE FUCK, RALUS?" shouted Robin. Theralus had just recovered from the dream attack, and had managed to make it into a chair. He knew everyone had seen, but Robin was the only one he could tell. He trusted her with nothing less than his own life, and he knew she would keep it a secret. She was also a mythology buff, and would probably know what tore into him.

"I don't know, Robin," said Theralus, "but you have to tell me what just happened. Right now." His voice was laced with panic, fear, and pain.

"You stepped away from the wall, turned towards me, opened your eyes, and then flew ten feet away from me! Your shouting brought the principal and school resource officer down here!" she said shakily. The overwhelming feeling of fear she was experiencing was taking over her ability to keep her mouth shut. She kept rambling to herself until Xaiver, her blonde, shaggy haired boyfriend, grabbed her, pulled her into a chair, and held her tight, stroking her hair as she trembled.

Theralus ran his fingers down the right side of his face, lightly tracing the scars left there by the beast. They had already faded to a pale pink, and were smooth against the side of his face. He sat there for a moment, and then he remembered the bite on his leg.

He jumped up out of the chair, sprinted up the stairs, and bolted for the boys' restroom on freshman hall. It was the closest one and he knew that he could get into a stall fast enough to find the mark. "Please! Please let it be there...," he pleaded with himself, hoping that it wouldn't disappear. He made it into a stall, locked the door, and rolled up the right leg of his jeans.

There was nothing there. His leg had no markings on it what-so-ever. Theralus stared at his leg in utter disbelief. He was absolutely positive that the creature had bitten him. He felt the pain. He blacked out. Why was there no evidence like the scars on the side of his face?

His world wasn't making any sense. The night terrors, the creatures, and the jealousy were all overwhelming him. His vision flashed red multiple times and his world began to spin. Nausea overwhelmed him. He fell backwards onto the seat, leaned forward, and cradled his head in his hands, praying for it to stop.

He tried to stand, but his legs buckled underneath him. He screamed for it to stop, and he felt white-hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He forced his eyes open, and was terrified. He was standing perfectly still, still staring at his unscathed leg.

"_I'm losing my goddamn mind. I just need to hide here until this all blows over_," he told himself. He waited in the stall until the final bell rang. He ignored anybody that shouted his name, even the teachers. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he went straight to his locker, retrieved his bag, and exited out of the door down the hall. He began sprinting towards Robin's house. His mind would not let him stray from his path. He had to reach her.


	5. Chapter 4

Robin was standing in the center of the living room in the basement of her home. The carpet was soft but her muddy black converse kept her from feeling its texture. The girl's dark eyes were locked on the floor and she was about to start crying just from sheer humiliation as the man before her was in her face screaming. Charcoal was smeared across one side of her nose and over onto her cheek. The black dust stained her hands as well, clenched into fists.

"You dumb bitch! Where the hell have you been and who the hell were you fucking around with, you stupid slut? I don't buy that shit that you were just 'drawing' or whatever the hell you do with those burnt rocks! I know you were screwing around with that trailer trash! You're mother may not believe me that you're just a dumb fucking whore but I know better!" He ranted, crushing a beer can and throwing it at the trembling girl, an ant compared to the bulk of the man.

She opened her mouth, a strand of hair falling from the bun she had hidden under the camouflage marine issue cap, "I -,"

The man ripped his hand back as if he was going to hit the child and she flinched several times in a row, "Don't you even dare talk to me you wormy scrawny ass little bitch." The words were all uttered together in one single growl.

The girl didn't release a single whimper, but stood her ground and didn't raise a hand to defend herself, knowing just as well as the man did that if he touched her she'd tell and he'd be in for 3 to 5.

He reached down and grabbed the hat's bill, flicking backward off of the girl's head. She flinched again, but behind her back she snatched the hat, folded it with one hand and tucked it into the back pocket of the baggy boy's shorts she was wearing. The man continued to scream, barking insult after insult, until she'd almost shrank into herself, hiding behind the loose hair that was hiding her face and the tears that trickled down her face.

These tears masked the hatred as pain, though the hatred was a pain of sorts, it wasn't perceived as the pain it was though.

The girl stood her ground and stared at the floor contently, frustration choking her words off. Suddenly the man grabbed her face in his hand, his thumb on her cheek and his fingers clutching her jaw, making her stare into his eyes.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch." He growled his eyes red and small with drunkenness.

He threw her onto the ground, pushing her straight back with the grasp he had on her face. She hit the carpet and smeared the coal black on the fabric.

"Get me a beer, bitch." He ordered, shoving one of his drunken friends out of his way. This sent her over the edge. She pulled her hat out of her pocket and pulled it over her head, her other hand disappearing into her pocket and ripped the silver three inch blade Winchester pocket knife out and flipping the blade open with a sharp snap. Her father's head snapped with the blade, his eyes alight with rage.

He snatched one of his friend's beer bottles and shattered one end of it on a table. He was on her, with her armed wrist in his free hand the beer bottle ready to strike her. The knife slipped out of her hand right as her eyes met his with a mutual loathing.  
><p>

* * *

>Theralus stopped short of the front door. He watched everything through a narrow window with iron bars crudely installed over it, giving him the sensation of viewing the whole scene through the window of a prison. He saw him smash the bottle, and when he turned on Robin, his vision didn't change a shade. He sprinted to the front door, shoulder down, and slammed into it with all of the force he could muster. He felt the door give, but not much. He stepped back, eying the door for any sign of weakness. He stepped backwards, took one step, and firmly planted his DC beside the doorknob, causing it to fly open and bury itself in the wall behind it. Robin's father whirled around in shock, as did his group of drunken friends.<p><p>

"Who the hell do you think... OOOF!" her father had doubled over in the middle of speaking due to the fact that Theralus's plan had worked. Robin had gotten up, swung her knee around, and planted it firmly in her father's stomach. She grabbed an unbroken bottle (this one contained wine), and used the heavy club to knock him unconscious. Blood began to flow freely from the wound, and she threw the bottle down in disgust. She ran to Theralus.

"Thank you, Ralus. Thank you so much." She spoke quietly.

"Thank me? You're the one who knocked him out with a wine bottle!" He laughed hysterically.

"He isn't the only one that's gonna get knocked out." Theralus turned, and stood to face the group.

Theralus clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into one of their faces. He felt his knuckles bust the moron's nose, and he crumbled beneath the pain. Robin had already jumped one of the others, grabbing him and pounding his face into the floor. He was already unconscious. 

Theralus was grinning, but not for long. _**CRACK!** _The final member of the group had slammed a chair over his spine. He hit the floor, groaning. He heard Robin scream, and it enraged him. He managed to roll over onto his back and his vision immediately flared red. He saw the last man pinning her down, trying to rip her clothes off. Theralus jumped to his feet, tackled him, and then began slamming his head into the floor.

The last thing he felt was warm blood spattering all over him.


End file.
